


Day 24: Autumn Clothes

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Who ever said a little bit of shopping couldn't go a long way?Part 24 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 24: Autumn Clothes

**Day 24: Autumn Clothes**

 

You see, Lance has known Keith for a very long time. Sure, they weren’t exactly on each others good side for a good chunk of it. And maybe it was just Lance who only kept an eye on Keith because he thought the fighter pilot was a prick, but things have changes since the Garrison.

And while there are tons of things Lance could say about Keith, him wearing different clothes wasn’t one.

When they were students at the Garrison they always wore their uniform on campus and considering that he never saw Keith outside of the Garrison grounds, it made sense that uniform was the only thing he’d ever seen him wear.

In space, they were pretty much stuck with the clothes on their backs. Well, at least at the start. So it also made sense that he had only seen those clothes, or recreations of those clothes, on him.

Then there was their paladin armor. Everyone wore theirs during training and/or fighting so that made sense too. Everyone had to, whether or not they wanted to.

By the time Keith was spending more and more time at the Blade, every other paladin had a closet full of other clothes that they got at different alien planets. All except Keith. Well, now he had his Blade outfit, but he kept that one with the Marmora base so it didn’t count.

And when they finally,  _ finally, _ returned to Earth, Lance noticed that the boy either wore his typical 'casual' outfit or his garrison uniform. (Unless there was something Voltron based, like photos or interviews. But that didn’t count either.) And in the self proclaimed beauty experts opinion, that was  _ unacceptable. _ He was the emo’s boyfriend now. There was no way he would let him continue like this.

“Keith!” Lance yelled excitedly into their shared room. They were currently living on the Atlas until things settled down between everyone after the war.

“Yeah?” Came a gravely voice from the living room.

Lance slowly made his way into the room to see Keith slowly sitting up on the couch. The television was playing the credits of some movie. The lights reflected across his pale face, illuminating the very prominent bed head that stood up in every direction.

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The latter shook his head with a low yawn. “It’s alright. I should have woken up an hour ago. I have some training I need to squeeze in and I know you hate it when I go out late at night.”

“Maybe, I don’t know, skip training? There’s no more war. You don’t have to be ready for something to happen.”

“But what if something  _ does  _ happen. Maybe not in space, maybe not with Voltron. But if someone gets hurt…” he shook his head again, messy hair getting into his eyes that moved to look into Lance’s. “Anyway, what did you want to show me?”

The red paladin knew Keith would never truly stop fighting. It’s what he did, he was a fighter. What changed these past few years was that he was no longer just fighting for himself. Now he felt as if he had the whole universe on his shoulders. But Lance also knew better than to correct him. Not now, anyway. There was a time for that sort of talk, and this wasn’t it.

“Well, I noticed how bare your half of the closet is...so I went shopping!”

The black paladin tilted his head to the side slightly “You didn’t have to do that. I have enough.”

“Shut up and let me pamper you.” Lance grinned.

In the end, Lance had gotten Keith an array of things. A plain read sweater, a few pairs of blue jeans, a black sweater with the words ‘Cat Lover’ printed in white lettering, a red baseball tee with the words on the front saying ‘emo’, a classic NASA shirt, a gay pride jacket, a shirt that said ‘I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is’ (the shirt was actually for Lance, but he wanted to show off his find), and a leather jacket that said ‘I studied the BLADE’ in angry, bold letters.

“Lance...these are great. I’ve never really... had clothes that weren’t essential. Thank you.”

 

_ The beautiful smile that Keith gave him right then, with the blue light of the television lighting his face to make him appear all the more angelic, would make Lance spend three hours shopping all over again in a heartbeat. _


End file.
